rubydaggerfandomcom-20200214-history
Britney
Britney is the Champion of the Hadysium Pokémon League in Pokémon: The Ruby Dagger Murders. She is also the most popular pop music artist at the time. History Background Britney grew up in the small ranching town of Cottonwood. From a young age she showed immense talent for performing music and dancing. So it was her dream to become a famous singer one day. Her parents wanted to make their only child's dream come true, so they used to take her to the big cities of Hadysium for talent competitions and auditions for television shows. At age fifteen, she got her big break when she was cast in the night time soap opera "As the Lunatone Turns" as the long lost daughter of the main character. On the show, she was a popstar who moves back to her birth mother's hometown to get a break from the limelight. On the show, she was able to showcase her vocal and dancing talents. Soon, there was a huge demand for original music from Britney. Her first single, "Lonely Hearts, Bright Stars" went #1 within two weeks of its release and soon Britney was the most popular star in Hadysium. Eventually, she released three more albums and had nine more #1 singles. However, she was burnt out from singing and dancing. So, in a move that shocked the public, she took an indefinite hiatus from performing and decided to take on the Hadysium Gym Challenge with her Jynx. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't do this in cognito. The paparazzi followed her everywhere she went. She tried wigs and costumes but they always found her. Luckily for Britney, she was a tough girl and managed to succeed despite the distractions. The public saw a new side of Britney: she was a brilliant tactician, a kind trainer to her Pokémon and a fierce competitor. She didn't exactly breeze her way through the gym challenges with losses popping up every now and then. But she eventually conquered the eight gyms and made her way to Pinnaca Mountain to challenge the Elite Four. It was a major televised event with cameras everywhere to film her challenge. If she won, she'd become without a doubt one of the most famous people in the world. If she lost, she'd still have her music to fall back on but people would still remember her as the "girl who blew it big time." Britney was prepared though and fought hard in every match. Like most Elite Four Challenges, she had little time to let her Pokémon rest or heal. But her Pokémon were highly trained and ready to go. In the end, she triumphed and became the Champion of Hadysium... In-Game In Pokémon: The Ruby Dagger Murders, Britney has recently returned from a worldwide tour with Kimono Girls. She has now returned to Hadysium for one final tour before she takes a long hiatus to allow both her Pokémon and herself some rest. She is first spotted by the player giving a concert in Silkcrest City along with the Kimono Girls. While you can't exactly interact with her on stage, the people in the crowd will do nothing but fawn over how amazing Britney is. That is, except for two strangely dressed people in the back who will only mutter things about how Britney is the one true threat to their plans. You will next see Britney at the world famous ranches in Cottonwood. There, you will meet her parents and grandparents who own a modest ranch that specializes in rare Pokémon. Here she will talk to you for the first time. Britney will mention that she has a small break from her tour that she will spend training in the frozen mountains to the north. She tells you that if you wish to get strong, there is no place better to train. And with that, she departs. If you manage to find her training in the mountains, she will give you a Glacial Tiara. Britney will next be spotted in the Felianas Temple, investigating the murder of the Temple's Leader. The woman was a close friend of Britney's and she has now made it a personal vow to find out who is responsible. She will also talk to you about your father's disappearance and the possible connection with Team Soluna. Britney will then appear at Cloak Island, doing battle with the invading Soluna Grunts. She will heal your Pokémon quickly and tell you to move on to the laboratory to stop Aston & Veronica. As the twins are about to attack you, she'll appear and participate in a double battle with you along with her Dolphalto and Benevolunt. After their defeat and departure, Britney will explain that the connection between the Ruby Dagger Murders and Team Soluna is becoming a greater possibility. She will then give you a Master Ball she no longer needs as thanks for helping her on the island. Britney's final appearance before facing her at the Pokémon League is right before facing Aston and Veronica for the last time. Again, she'll heal you and wish you luck. Her leg has been badly injured and she can't move on further in the temple. She then uses an Escape Rope and leaves the temple. Upon defeating the Elite Four and arriving at her room, she'll congratulate you in typical Pokémon League Champion style for saving Hadysium. Team Tag Battle with Player Against Veronica & Aston ! colspan="2" | | | Champion Battle - Round 1 ! colspan="3" | | | | |- | | | Champion Battle - Round 2 ! colspan="3" | | | | |- | | |